


You Get Me Closer To God

by Tieflingcosplay



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Angst, Bondage, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Dom Keith (Voltron), Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Keith is so tsundere, Langst, Lotor being called everything but his name, Lotor is an abusive ass, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shiro has magic Mario Kart powers, Smut, Spanking, Stripper AU, Strippers & Strip Clubs, klance, lots of kinks, sub lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 22:46:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11427822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tieflingcosplay/pseuds/Tieflingcosplay
Summary: DISCONTINUED





	1. Your Skin Makes Me Cry

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first Voltron fic and my first multi-chaptered fic so wish me luck! We need more stripper!Keith in this fandom and more sex worker positivity in general. There are lots of mentions of abuse, both physical and emotional, in this so please be warned. Thanks for reading!  
> Also in this fic Lance and Keith are both 21, Shiro is 26, Matt is 25, and Pidge is 18.

Keith looked at himself in the bathroom mirror and grinned. His eyeliner, which has begun the night as a sharp wing, was smudged half way down his cheeks. Tsk, 48 hour wear my ass, he thought offhandedly, cleaning his face off with a makeup wipe. His cherry red lips had been worn off a few hours earlier so he had nothing to do but toss aside his jacket and flop down into bed. He sighed as his head hit the pillow, adrenaline from the night draining from his body as his tense muscles relaxed.   
3:45. The flashing red numbers on his alarm clock mocked him as he tried in vain to drift off to sleep. He’d been dancing all night and he was absolutely exhausted but he just couldn’t seem to relax. Dread hung heavy in his stomach as he watched the numbers tick down with each minute deeper into the night.   
The door to his bedroom clicked open, followed by footsteps echoing far too loud in the otherwise silent room. Keith squeezed his eyes shut, hoping his boyfriend would assume he was already asleep. He nuzzled his head deeper into his pillow, trying to even out his breathing.  
He shuddered as Lotor slipped into the bed beside him, wrapping a possessive arm around Keith’ waist and pulling him closer. “How was your night, Love?” He whispered, soft lips ghosting across the skin behind Keith's ear. So much for pretending to sleep.  
“It was fine.” He mumbled, turning in his boyfriend's embrace.   
“Were you working?” Lotor’s face hardened, pulling back from the other boy to look down in at his face. Keith sighed, looking up to meet the silver haired boys narrowed eyes.   
“Yes. I already told you that.” He shrugged Lotor’s arms off of him as the other frowned and pulled him back to his chest.  
“You told me you were quitting.” He accused, tightening his grip. Keith growled and tried to pull away.  
“I can’t just leave because you don’t like what I do.”  
“How am I supposed to tell people I’m dating a stripper, huh? It’s fuckin’ embarassing.” Lotor snarled, pushing Keith back as he kept struggling.   
“Just don’t fucking tell people then! I doubt your hookups wanna hear about your boyfriend.” He sat up, abandoning any hopes of sleep that night. His fists clenched in the sheets, he hadn’t brought up any accusations of Lotor’s cheating since a few weeks ago. The bruise on his side that was still only half healed reminded him of what a good idea that had been.  
“Get out.” Lotor glared at the other, his handsome face twisted in anger. “Get the fuck out of my house.” Keith opened his mouth to protest but thought better of it, opting instead to stand up silently, not taking his eyes off his boyfriend as he gathered his things.   
He resisted the urge to slam the door behind him when he left, deciding it was safer to shut it gently.   
~   
Lance lounged on Shiro’s couch, a lopsided grin plastered across his face as he watched Hunk lose at Mario Kart against Shiro for the fifth time that night. “Hunk, my dude, my love, my sweet summer child. You know I love you, but holy shit do you suck at this game.” His friend just laughed, leaning his head back to look at Lance.  
“I’d like to see you do any better. Shiro has like, magic Mario Kart powers or something.” The oldest boy snorted, tossing his controller aside.  
“Hunk, I can’t believe you’d expose my secret like this. I thought we were friend.” He held his hand to his heart, feigning hurt.   
The boys’ laughter was cut short by a knock at the door. Lance raised an eyebrow as Shiro got up to answer it, they hadn’t been expecting anyone. Maybe Hunk had ordered a pizza or something, which Lance would not at all be opposed to at the moment.  
Keith smiled up at his brother when he opened the door, shifting his duffle bag over to his less sore shoulder. The older furrowed his brow in concern, “Keith, what’s up? Did something happen with Lotor?” Shiro hadn’t approved of Keith’s relationship with the other from the very beginning, not liking the way the other treated his little brother.  
“I’m fine, Shiro. Calm down.” He pushed past him and into the apartment dropping his bag in the entry way. He stopped when he saw the two others in the living room, feeling vaguely like he should recognize the boys but not having enough energy to try to call up names. They were both seated on the floor, playing what looked like a very intense game of Mario Kart.  
“I can ask them to leave if you want.” Shiro came up behind his brother, making him jump.   
“No, no it’s fine.” He looked up at the taller boy and grinned. “I'm just surprised, I didn’t know you had friends.” Shiro rolled his eyes and pushed Keith farther into the room.   
One of the boys looked up from their game, eyes widening when they saw Keith and abandoning this game long enough to slip to last place. The boy he was playing against, who dwarfed his opponent and had long hair tied back with a headband whooped as he took first place.  
“Keith!” The smaller boy grinned. Keith stood in the doorway awkwardly.  
“Um… sorry do I know you?” The others smile faded, replaced with a pout.  
“Do you know me?” He asked, incredulous. “I’m Lance, Lance McClain.” Keith just shrugged, still looking confused. “We’re in like, four classes together…” Recognition flashed across Keith’s eyes.  
“Oh! You’re the kid that sat next to me and kept dropping your shit. Yeah I remember you. You should get a pencil case dude.”   
Lance blushed and Shiro and his other friend failed to suppress their laughter. “Uh- Yeah. That’s me… and uh this is Hunk.” He gestured to his other friend. Keith nodded politely in greeting.  
“Nice to meet you.” Keith mumbled. Hunk beamed at the other, standing up to pull him into a one armed hug.  
“It’s nice to finally meet you man! I’ve heard a lot about you.” Keith raised an eyebrow.  
“Oh.. from Shiro?”  
“Yeah sure, from Shiro.” Hunk smiled, glancing over at Lance knowingly.   
“So,” Lance interrupted hastily. “What brings you to our little get together, Keith?” The darker haired boy stiffened.   
“I uh- just got off work. I was bored.” Lance nodded, turning off the video game console.   
“Where do you work?” Lance asked, curious about the boy he had spent the last year and a half watching from across a desk.   
“A bar.” Keith said shortly, clearly not wanting to elaborate any further. Lance pressed on anyways.   
“Which bar? Are you like a bartender or something- ooh can you do that thing where you like flip bottles and shit!?” His voice gets progressively louder as he gets more and more excited, Keith shrinking back in his seat to get further away from the over animated boy. His cheeks warm as he stutters to find a response.   
“Not quite…” Keith clears his throat. “I uh- I dance.” A huge grin spreads across Lance’s face and Keith cringes, expecting to either be made fun of or propositioned.   
“I dance too! Well, not like that- but it’s so cool to meet another dancer!” Keith smiles softly at the others excitement, happily surprised. His cheeks still are warm and a pleasant feeling fills his gut.   
This kid isn’t too bad.   
~  
Lotor’s face looks deceptively peaceful as he lays back on the couch in his and Keith’s apartment, his eyes hooded and mouth relaxed. His dark eyes follow his boyfriend as he walks through the door and shucks off his shoes and motorcycle jacket. Lotor himself wore nothing but a pair of grey sweat pants that hung low on his hips, his long silver hair tied up in a bun on top of his head.   
Keith stood awkwardly in the doorway, his gaze cast down and a flush rising up his neck. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled, keeping his eyes focused on the floor. He heard the other tsk and flinched slightly. Lotor got up from where he had been lazing on the couch and walked over to his boyfriend, cupping his face gently and forcing the other to look him in the eye.  
“It’s ok, Love. I know you didn’t mean it.” He brought his lips down to Keith’s, pressing into his mouth and wrapping his strong arms around the shorter boys waist. Keith flinched slightly when Lotor pressed against the bruise he had left earlier but quickly relaxed into the familiar grip.  
This felt nice. Times like these are why he stayed, nothing was ever perfect- especially for Keith- but at least there were times of reprise in between the screaming and tears. This was as good as he could get, better than anything he knows he deserves. He’s lucky, he thinks, that he has someone who’s willing to put up with him and forgive him. “I love you.” He whispers, the backs of his eyes starting to burn. “I don’t want you to be mad at me I don't- I don't want you to leave me.”  
Lotor smiles, wiping the tears that Keith hadn’t even realized had started to fall. “I know, Love, I know. It’s alright, I forgive you.” He pulled the other’s body closer to his chest. “Because we’re meant to be together. I get jealous because I love you Keith, you’re mine and I’m just trying to protect you.” Keith nods, pressing his face into Lotor’s chest.   
Their moment of silence is interrupted by a loud knock on the door. Lotor growls and Keith moves to open the door to placate his fuming boyfriend. His eyes widen in shock when he answers the door and is met with Lance’s smiling face. “Hey, Keith! You forgot you bag at Shiro’s and I live the closest to you out of everyone so Shiro had me come drop it off.”   
“Oh- uh. Thanks…” Keith fidgets when he feels Lotor come up behind him and wrap a possessive arm around his waist.   
“Who’s this?” He asks, glaring at the smiling boy in the doorway.   
“This is Lance, he’s one of Shiro’s friends,” Keith answers cautiously, “Lance this is my boyfriend, Lotor.”  
“‘Sup, Lotion!” Lance sticks his hand out enthusiastically to shake, Lotor looks at his hand with a sneer and keeps his own arms wrapped around Keith.  
“It’s Lotor.”   
“Whatevs, yo Keith I’ll catch you later alright? Maybe I’ll stop by a see you at work.” Lance shoots Keith a quick wink before handing him his bag and walking away casually, unaware of Lotor’s quickly tightening grip around his boyfriend’s waist.


	2. You Let Me Complicate You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So updates are probably not usually going to be once a day but I've felt very inspired to write lately especially after all the nice comments I got on the first chapter!   
> There is smut in this chapter so... have fun with that.   
> Special thanks to Liv for being on Skype with me the entire time I wrote this.  
> If you want you can follow me on Instagram btw: @Tsunderecactuscosplay  
> Keep leaving me comments! They really help motivate me!

“Hey, thanks for bringing me my bag the other day bye the way.” Keith smiled at Lance from across Shiro’s couch. The four boys, including their friend Pidge, were all gathered in Shiro’s apartment to play video games and try to get their minds off the exams they had all just finished. Lance and Keith had been left alone in the living room, not trusted with the snack preparations. Keith had just met the Hunk and Lance four days ago but from the short time they’d spent together he liked them.  
“Of course dude, Loiter seems cool. Super hot.” Keith stifles a laugh at the obviously purposeful mispronunciation of Lotor’s name, it had become somewhat of an inside joke between the two of them. Every time the two hung out Lance seemed to do anything he could to make Keith crack a smile. Lance tipped his chair back and slung an arm around Keith’s shoulder, causing the dark haired boy to tense up. He kicked one of the back legs of Lance’s chair out from under him, causing the other to fall on his ass.  
“You’re so fucking obnoxious.” He glared down at Lance, thinking about how Lotor would react if he knew the two of them were hanging out.  
Lance glared at him, “What the fuck, bro? I thought we were having a moment!”   
“Shut up, and don’t call me bro.” He seethed.   
“Would you rather I call you something else?” Lance wiggled his eyebrows, still lying on the floor. “Daddy, maybe?” He laughed, dodging the pillow Keith tossed at his head.   
Their banter is interrupted when they here PIdge speak from the doorway, “What the fuck? I’m SO kink shaming you idiots.” Lance gasped, holding a hand over his heart.  
“Pidge! How could you? Kink shaming is wrong!”  
“What if kink shaming is my kink?”   
“You don’t have any kinks, you’re probably vanilla as fuck.”  
“Excuse you?! I’ll have you know I have plenty of kinks, asshat.”  
“Oh yeah! Name thre-” Before Lance could finish his sentence Shiro cut him off.  
“OK I really don’t want to know about any kinks my boyfriends little sister has.”   
Pidge laughed, clapping Shiro on the shoulder- well she tried to at least. She could barely reach that high. “Sorry dude, I forgot about that.” She walked over to the couch, stepping over Lance on her way.   
Keith smiles at the exchange but quickly grows panicked when he hears Lance wince as we sits up, his own bruises and cuts throbbing in sympathy. “Are you ok?” He asks, slightly too frantic sounding. He kneels next to where Lance is sitting and look confused at his friends rapid change in demeanor. “I’m so sorry, I wasn’t thinking. I didn’t think you’d get hurt.”   
“Whoa whoa, dude. I’m fine, don’t worry.” Lance puts his arm on Keith’s shoulder. “Hey, look at me.” He draws the others attention to his eyes and away from his worry. “I’m fine, see? No damage done to the goods.”   
“Oh.. Sorry I freaked out I just kind- I was just worried.”  
“Don’t apologize,” Lance grinned. “I know you’re worried about the fate of my ass, I totally understand.” Keith snorted, standing up and turning to walk away from the other boy. The sound of Lance’s laughter making him smile just a bit. Dammit why did this boy affect him so much?  
~  
The bass pulsed through Keith’s veins, every muscle in his body practically begging to move to the music. Sweat and perfume hung thick in the air and the energy of dancing bodies moving with each other made the atmosphere feel like a summer day after a thunderstorm. Heat and electricity clashing over the sound of overplayed pop songs. The stomp of dancing feet and the cheers from the club goers rolling like thunder as Keith walked on stage.   
His torso was covered by strips of soft leather crisscrossing into a harness, the dark material contrasting against his skin. His silver leggings fit over his toned legs like a glove, his pert ass accentuated by the tight material. The stage lights reflected off the holographic glitter that accented the tops of his cheekbones and his long hair kept getting stuck in his lipgloss.   
The beginning’s of his song began playing and he grinned, mouthing along to the lyrics.  
“Baby can’t you see,  
I’m callin’  
A guy like you should wear a warnin’  
Your dangerous   
I’m fallin’”  
He swung his hips as the crowd started cheering, a couple girls giggling at his song choice. His eyes sparkling as he let the music guide his movements, his mind traveling to a certain pair a blue eyes and a bright laugh. He couldn’t get Lance out of his head, and he couldn’t understand why.   
“Too high, can't come down  
Loosin’ my head   
Spinnin’ round and round  
Can you feel me now?”  
Lance’s hands were always so warm, his skin soft save for the callouses on his fingers from playing guitar. Keith’s thoughts wandered to how those hands would feel against his skin, holding his hips or running through his hair. Fuck, what was he doing? He was only supposed to think about Lotor like that, he didn’t even know Lance that well! Turning his focus back onto his dancing he stalked across the stage and made his way down the steps, walking down among the tables of cheering club goers. His hips swayed to the music as he walked farther towards the bar, picking up bills from people as he passed and trying to avoid drunken groping.   
His steps faltered when he saw a familiar face at the bar. Lance sat in the corner, nursing a beer and smiling brightly at his friend. Keith felt his face heat significantly. What the hell was he doing here?! Sure, he’d implied that he’d wanted to see Keith dance but he never expected him to actually follow through with it.   
Lance winked at him from across the club, wrapping his lips around the neck of his beer bottle. Keith scowled and turned his back to the other boy trying to minimize the distraction. The rest of his performance went relatively smoothly with only a few hiccups from people in the crowd getting a bit too handsy, Keith could handle that though. What he couldn’t handle was the way Lance looked at him as he danced, watching his every move with hooded eyes looking at him like he wanted to eat him alive.  
Once he had cooled off he walked off to the bar, hoping to catch Lance and ask him why he’d come. Maybe it was just a coincidence and he wasn’t even there to see Keith. Lance smiled when he saw the dark haired boy walking over to him, immediately setting his drink down so he could gesture enthusiastically with his hands. “Dude, that was awesome! You looked so good up there.” A blush covered Lance’s cheeks as he spoke, trying to keep his eyes trained on his friends face.   
“Oh, thanks.” Keith looked up at the other boy. “Why’d you come though? It wasn’t to see me was it?”  
“What? Of course it was, dude. I uh- I wanted to see you.” The blush on his cheeks darkened.  
“Oh.” Keith mumbled, still a bit confused.   
“Do you want something?” Lance gestured to the bar.  
“Pop my cherry?” Keith asked, leaning against the bar. Lance spluttered, looking at the other with wide eyes.  
“I uh- I don't think, um- what?” Keith just laughed.  
“The drink, dumbass.”  
“Oh, OH. Yeah right- of course!” Lance ordered the drink, still obviously flustered. Keith kept watching him, still propped up against the bar. Lance was sweet, he thought, Lotor had never come to see him dance. His boyfriend hated his job, thought is was degrading and an embarrassment. Keith never understood that. He loved dancing, the way the music and the lights made him feel alive and the cheers from the crowd encouraging him. He loved his job, even though it was rough at times, and had been fighting Lotor for years to be allowed to keep it. His boss Allura had offered him alternate jobs at the club, bartending or even helping with security, but Keith wanted to dance.   
He and Lance sat at the bar for a while, talking about Keith’s routine and the dancing Lance did. Lance teased him about his song choice but the other just brushed it off, too happy to bother being insulted. About two hours after they had first started talking Keith felt his phone vibrate, he glanced down to check his texts.  
Lotor- Come over  
Lotor- Keith??  
Lotor- Where the hell are you  
Lotor- You’d better fucking get your ass home  
The last text had been sent around 45 minutes ago, Keith had been to distracted with Lance that he hadn’t even noticed his boyfriend had been trying to contact him. “Fuck,” He muttered, standing up from his seat, “I have to go. Thanks for the drinks.”  
“Hey, Keith wait-”  
“Sorry Lance!”   
~  
Keith stood beneath the warm spray of of the shower, the water stinging his split lip. His muscles began to relax as he took a deep breath. How could he have been so stupid? He completely ignored his boyfriend for some kid he barely even knew. How did Lotor even put up with him, Keith was so lucky to have him. He should be more grateful.  
The water stopped as Keith stepped out of the shower, toweling off and slipping carefully into a pair of soft flannel pants. He slipped into bed next to Lotor, curling up against his warm chest. The silver haired boy ran a soothing hand through Keith’s hair, whispering to him softly. “It’s ok, Love.” He wiped away a drip of blood the had spilled out of the split lip he had put on Keith’s face. “You know I do this because I love you, I don’t want to hurt you Keith.” The dark haired boy nodded, putting his hand over Lotor’s and squeezing.   
~  
Lance tossed his jacket on the couch as he walked into his apartment, toeing his shoes off and leaving them on the ground as he made his way towards his bedroom. His thoughts were full of fantasies revolving around dark eyes and soft hair, unable to shake Keith from his mind. He’d looked incredible while he was dancing, like there was no where else in the world he’d rather be.   
He sprawled out on his bed, burying his face in his pillow and trying to think of anything else but his friend. Anything but how soft his skin would feel beneath Lance’s hands or how his ass looked in those leggings- Oh god dammit, this was definitely not working. He let out a resigned sigh and began to run his hand down his chest and over the plane of his stomach, hiking his shirt up and shivering at the touch of warm skin.   
He imagined Keith’s hands on him, scratching down his sides and pinning him to the bed by his hips. Keith’s dark eyes looking up at him from between spread legs. Lance groaned when he finally unzipped his jeans, the release of the constraining material was a huge relief. Keith would smirk at him, slowly lowering his mouth to run over the bulge in his boxers. Teasing him with soft scrapes of his teeth. Lance felt his whole body shudder, his back arching off the bed as he imagined Keith slowly pulling him out of his underwear. His soft lips still slick from a mixture of spit and lipgloss pressing gentle kisses to the tip of his erection.   
His hot tongue tracing the up and down the vein causing Lance to squirm, trying desperately to push himself into Keith’s mouth. Keith would smile, pinning his hips to the bed and tsking. “Be a good boy for me, Lance. Stay still.”   
Lance whined, bucking his hips harder up into his own hand. He felt himself approaching the edge and tightened his grip on himself. He swiped his thumb over the head of his cock and came hard, picturing Keith’s face stripped with his cum. He whined in the back of his throat, wiping his hand off on his sheets and kicking his pants and boxers all the way off.   
Fuck. He was in big trouble.


End file.
